Another Master of Death
by konstantina732
Summary: They are both looking for them. The Deathly Hallows are the only thing that matters. Who will make it to the end first? Who will become the one and only Master of Death? AU. T-rated.


Contains violence and some mature language that is not suited for children.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I'm not earning any money.

* * *

 **Facts about this universe**

-It's autumn 1947.

-Gellert Grindelwald is friends with Albus Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts.

-Tom Riddle Jr. is also teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts there.

-The duel between Gellert, Albus and Aberforth has never happened.

-Ariana accidentally killed her mother and herself with a magical explosion when she was 14.

-Gellert and Tom are both interested in the Deathly Hallows and are looking for them.

-Tom has started going bad.

* * *

He was finally there. He was holding it in his hand; 15'', elder wood with a thestral tail hair core. After a lot of research and traveling he was only a few minutes away from being its master. Gregorovitch entered the room with a puzzled look on his face and the young man didn't waste any time; he aimed and Stupified the wand-maker before he escaped from the window. Everything had gone as planned; he had broken into the workshop, he had found the wand in time, and he had defeated its last owner.

"One down, two to go", the blonde whispered, and then he disapparated.

.

Tom had just finished the last Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the day and was heading to the library. He had started regretting his insistence to take the position, and asking for Slughorn's help despites Dippet's arguments, but he had a feeling that he was getting closer to finding the Deathly Hallows, and then he wouldn't have to teach annoying third year Hufflepuffs how to cast a Riddikulus. He reached the heavy doors and pushed them open. Thank Merlin, it was empty. He couldn't stand all those stupid children staring at him while he doing his research.

He had to find the Invisibility Cloak before Albus Dumbledore, who, as the later had accidentally hinted during a rather tense conversation, was Hallow-hunting too. Fabulous! Not only did he have to find the Deathly Hallows but he had to do it as fast as possible. He picked a book from the Invisibility Section and considered taking it to his office so he could read in peace, but he decided to sit on a table in the corner of the room, the library was empty anyway and dinner would be served in less than an hour.

He scrutinized the cover of the book. "Invisible Mythical Items, that better be help-"

"Professor Riddle!" a fifth year Ravenclaw was heading his way.

 _Ugh! It better be important._

"I was wondering if you could explain…"

 _Fucking brilliant! I should have gone to my office…_

.

Albus was taking a post-jentacular walk near the Great Lake when he saw a patronus arriving and stopping in front of him.

"I got it! We need to talk," the phoenix said, before disappearing.

Albus knew what he was talking about. Gellert had been looking for the Deathly Hallows for about a year now, and he had finally found the Elder Wand. Albus wasn't that interested in them himself, but he believed the tale about the three brothers was real and he had agreed to help his friend with the rather hard task of finding all three mythical objects.

He headed to the owlery to send an owl to Gellert arranging a meeting in the Three Broomsticks that Saturday. He had done some research and he had found out where the Resurrection Stone must be.

.

Tom had woken up early on Saturday morning to finish the book he had borrowed the previous night. It had been three hectic days of teaching and researching, and he had achieved nothing but getting a sharp headache throbbing behind his eye-sockets. But that day he was visiting Hogsmeade hoping he would find a book that would help him more than the ones he could find in the library, that contained nothing but stupid nonsense. He started Hallow-hunting about a year ago after discovering a book with a tale about three brothers that possessed some magical items the owner of which could beat death.

He was now searching through the giant bookshelves of Tomes and Scrolls hoping he would finally find something useful, when a half-visible book caught his attention. Its cover, well the visible part of it, read, "Cloak? What cloak?"

 _Not the most brilliant title, but it should work…_

He bought the book and headed to the Three Broomsticks hoping he could find some peace there. But, no, Dumbledore had to be there too. He recognized his co-worker immediately, but curiosity struck him when he saw him sitting with Gellert Grindelwald. He checked if anyone was looking at him and then casted a silent Disillusionment Charm to hide himself. He approached the table where the two men were sitting.

"…So you're saying that the Resurrection Stone must be in the old Riddle house?" Gellert asked.

"I'm positive. It looks like Morfin Gaunt, Tom Riddle's uncle, inherited it and, since he was imprisoned again two years ago owning only the Gaunt Shack, he must have hidden it in there. As for Merope, she probably never learnt about its existence and Tom shouldn't have visited the place. He hardly ever leaves Hogwarts"

Tom couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his mother's name, which caught the attention of the two men. Gellert raised his wand to cast an Aparecium but Tom was faster. He dodged, and ran out of the pub, bumping on a confused girl on his way out.

.

"You heard that too, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but probably we were wrong" Gellert answered casting a silencio muting their voices enough so no one else would be able to hear them talking. "We need to go there as soon as possible, if anyone was eavesdropping they will probably be already on their way."

"What about tonight I'll get back to the castle to get everything we need and I'll meet you at the shack at nine."

.

Tom had decided to go back to Hogwarts. It looked like he would never be able to read in silence outside of his office. But he didn't care now that he knew where the Resurrection Stone was. The best part was that it was within his own property. Well, kind of. At least it was his family's some years ago. He had to hurry though. If he knew Albus well, himself and Gellert would already be on their way to the House of Gaunts.

.

Gellert had just apparated and was checking the abandoned house for any possible Security or Area spells when he heard another loud crack not that far from where he was standing. He ignored it. It was just Albus. He already knew what he had to do, not to mention the fact there was nothing to talk about. They had to harry anyway; if anyone heard their conversation in the Three Broomsticks they wouldn't have a lot of time in their hands. Remembering that, he decided it would be wise if he cast an Anti-Apparition spell just in case there was anyone else was planning to visit the shack. He heard a silent chuckle behind him but didn't bother to look at whatever had caused his companion's amusement.

"What's so funny?" he said, trying to make small talk.

"Nothing much. Only the fact that you just made it impossible for your friend to apparate here." The familiar voice behind him said. He had apparated way closer to him than he had assumed.

"What are you talking about, Albus?" he was confused. The voice sounded a lot like his friend's.

"How can you be so naïve?" the voice was different now.

Gellert turned around only to face Tom Riddle and his sarcastic smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you already understood, but it seems that guessing isn't your forte. Now, promise me you'll be a good boy while I'm looking for that stone."

"You son of-."

"Don't you dare!" Tom raised his wand to fire a hex, but Gillert was quicker. He casted a Petrificus Totallus at his opponent and he silently lifted the Anti-Appartition spell, he was doing anything he could in order to buy some time until Dumbledore's arrival. Gillert was a skilled wizard himself, however Riddle was good too. His job proved it; he was a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, after all.

Tom laughed again. This time it was more of a sarcastic laugh, maybe a little evil too. He had easily fended it off and was firing a new spell to his opponent, nearly missing him. Gellert thought it would be wise to get inside the house. He could protect himself easier and Albus would have enough time to understand what was going on and help him. He started walking towards the shack while trying to defend himself.

.

Albus knew he was running late, but he was doing the best to avoid Sybill Trelawney, who was talking about some nonsensically, delaying him. He had also yet to find a house elf to prepare a meal for him and Gellert for when they were back.

"I'm very sorry Sybill but I'm late for a meeting with my friend. He won't be happy. He's been waiting for me for half an hour now" repeated Albus for the tenth time. "I think it's really important that you have such a talented student, and I'd love to learn more about her-."

"But, Albus, I haven't told you the most-"

"You'll tell me about it tomorrow during breakfast." He began to walk past her "Goodnight!"

.

Gellert had successfully led Tom inside the shack. He moved to the side once again and Tom's spell hit an old box on a bookshelf, causing it to fall on the floor. He didn't pay it much attention but when he stepped on a small weirdly shaped item curiosity struck him. He hid behind a chest hopping it would buy himself some time to take a look at the object. It was a ring. A beautiful one actually. And he gave in to the urge to pocket it. It was wiser to check on Riddle, who, at that moment, fired a curse at Gellert's chest. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on an old piece of furniture on the way down. Everything went dark, and even though he tried really hard to resist, his eyes closed and he fell unconscious on the old floorboards.

Tom stared at the body trying to make a decision. His curse must have been way too powerful because Grindelwald wasn't moving. He could see the blood pouring out of the wizard's head. He looked at his chest. It wasn't moving. He scrutinized the body one last time and it dawned on him; he had killed him. He didn't know how he was feeling about that or, at least, how he should feel. He only knew that Dumbledore would arrive soon and if he found him there he would get in a lot of trouble. He couldn't risk it. He dissaparted.

.

Dumbledore had apparated outside the old shack and was searching for his friend. He was ready to shout his name when he heard the loud crack of the apparition spell. It was coming from inside the house and he ran. At first, he didn't see anyone, but after a few minutes he noticed a pair of shoes behind an old cabinet. He walked closer to them and a loud scream left his lips when he realized that the person lying on the floor was none but Gellert. He stared at him for a long moment, trying to fight the tears forming behind his eyes, but he gave up. Resisting was pointless anyway. He cried for a few minutes before he realized something was touching his hand. He opened his eyes only to find a pale hand squeezing his. He let his gaze wander until his eyes met a pair of familiar blue ones.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I guess that makes two of us, but it looks like we were wrong." Gellert paused for a moment. "A better question would be how? The only known ways one can beat death are through Horcruxes or-."

"By owning the Deathly Hallows," said Albus as he completed his friend's sentence.

Silence fell between the two men. They shared a puzzled look and then it dawned on him. "Did you find the Stone before…" Albus muttered. He didn't know who had fired that curse to Gellert.

"Before Riddle hit me? I found a ring with a stone on it, but even if that was the Resurrection Stone I would still need the Invisibility Cloak."

"Or not… I know you think birthdays are stupid and pointless, but I thought this would make a great birthday gift, so I dropped it off at your house before I came here. So I guess that, even without you knowing it, it was yours. Now let me see the ring."

* * *

A/n:

This is written for the first part of The Mystery Competition by A Sirius Crush On Moony in Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.

Characters: Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle Jr.

Topic: one kills the other

Prompt: jentacular (a breakfast someone takes right after they wake up)

So…this was actually my first fan-fiction and I got to say that it was a rather hard one, but I really enjoyed it. I hope the ending was ok. Also, a gigantic thanks to tresemellon for betaing this fiction, I really couldn't have done it myself.

About Gellert's patronus, we don't know what his actual patronus looks like, but I read a theory about it that said that phoenixes are usually associated with victory and glory which Gellert achieved in a way. Also, since Dumbledore had a crush on him they could have the same patronus, so I gave him a phoenix.

That's all, thank you for reading, hope it was good. Please review!


End file.
